The cylindrical rotor of the present invention presents internal blades and is constructed and arranged for axial flows in pumps or turbines. The flows can be liquid or gas flows with or without suspended sediments or particles.
In the present invention there is a load and flow gain related to the current axial flow rotors due to the absence of a cube and a central axis. This absence allows gases and liquids to flow without any obstruction.
Furthermore, in the present invention the accumulation of debris and particles are substantially minimized in its external and in its base. These accumulations are considered one of the main causes of rotor locking in cases of drainage of fluids with suspended sediments and particles.
The cylindrical rotor of the present invention may be made of several different materials such, but not limited to metal, polymer and porcelain.